Say my name like you do hers
by Eternal Abyss 59
Summary: Naminé,Naminé,Naminé! Honestly he sounds like a broken record with how much he spouts her name. No, he doesn't say her name he expresses it. He expresses it in such a way he almost makes me feel guilty for liking him. It's not that I don't like her of course not it's quite the opposite actually , she's my best friend. I wish he would say my name like that...Sadly he never will.


Really this story came to me while I was taking a shower because weirdly almost all the stories I write come to me while I take a shower :/ . Spelling errors and a bit ooc with the characters AU . Dont like don't read ! Please review and favorite it's much appreciated , on to the story !

Disclaimer : Abyss does not own kigdom hearts nor Does she own the song that was used in this fanfiction .All she owns is a plot , an i pad , and sadly no life...

* * *

I craned my neck to the right , real far out to the right resulting to me falling out of my chair.

Silent .

Then I heard a burst of laughter echoing through the room and the teacher telling them to quiet down . Some would call me clumsy though I would like to call it not being careful. I cursed under my breath and rushed back to my seat thoroughly embarrassed .

' All I wanted was a peek at him , just a peek before we went to lunch' I thought sadly knowing when that annoying bell went riiiing I probably wasn't going to see him until the end of the day, If I was lucky. I sighed knowingly what was to come at the end of the day , he was most likely going to mention her. Like he always does. No that I don't like her of course not, quite the opposite in fact because she is my best friend.

_Riiiiiing_

" Okay class off to lunch you go!" Screamed our teacher Xigbar. I didn't like him of course though , who does ? I walked out of the class looking to my right and catching a glimpse of him without her. I headed over to him and my heart started beating faster .

" Hey Roxas ," I greeted shyly while pulling my bangs to the back of my ear. He smiled and nodded his head showing that he acknowledged me .

" Xion..," he started though I sadly already knew his question which caused the smile that I had on my face to falter," Have you seen... Naminé!" Roxas waved her down finally spotting her and beckoning for her to come to where he was. My shoulders slumped a little as she sauntered over to where we were and they walked away paying me no mind .

I walked up the steps of our school and headed towards the 'abandoned ' room at the end of the hall. The room seemed to have a certain glow that put my unrequited feelings at ease . I started to set up the canvas on the easel and got my art supplies from my bag along with my I phone and headphones . I took out my most favorites colors and pressed play on my phone . I hummed along to the song and painting whatever my hand felty like painting . In no time though I was singing the song aloud without noticing.

_I'm lost_

_So lost_

_Will I be able to see the sky_

_again_

_Oh please_

_One more day_

_Who is she_

_praying_

_Wont someone allow this shadow of a girl_

_to see_

_one more day_

_Remember_

_Remember_

_Please remember who I use to be_

_Who am I_

_Who am I_

_I'm a puppet in their cage_

I smiled warmly feeling the light of the sun basking me into it's inviting warmth . I flicked my wrist and opened my eyes to see I was painting a portrait of what resembled a beach. I inhaled and exhaled slowly imagining the faint smell of ocean water and a flowery breeze. I felt as though I were lying on the beach looking up at the sky letting the sun engulf me in it's warmth that made me feel pure. Made me forget all my problems without a care in the world. I continued to sing and paint worshipping the time I had.

_Remember_

_Remember_

_please remember who I use to be_

_Who am I_

_Who am I_

_My reality has slipped away_

_Remember_

_She's gone_

_Remember_

_She's gone_

_Please remember who I use to be_

_Isn't this the name they gave to me_

_Who am I_

_Promise_

_Who am I_

_My friends_

_our destiny is here_

_my identity is lost_

_Remember_

_Remember_

_Please remember who I use to be_

_Who am I_

_Who am I_

_who was I suppose to be..._

I analyzed my drawing for the second time proud of what i accomplished in such a short amount of time , give or take a few .I'm not all that good with my emotions and I learn to express them through my paintings . I painted the beach with a calm ocean and a bright sky with a couple of seashells scattered around here and there. Though the most noticeable thing was a girl with short black hair and eyes that were as bright as the sky above standing in the beautiful clear ocean holding a seashell . Self portrait I claimed smiling as I once again examined the painting.

_Riiiing_

The bell cut off the thought of my perfect world and shoved me back into reality . My carefree world got thrown out the window with just a ring of the bell. I left the painting on the easel and walked at an agonizingly slow pace to my next class which was slow even for me grumbling all the while. The end of the day was just too far away.

_XxxX_

Everyone rushed out of the class when the bell rung signaling the end of the day . I walked out at a fair pace not really having anywhere to be. Well I had somewhere to be but that doesn't mean I want to go there. I exited the school building and spotted Roxas and Naminé not far ahead of me. I debated whether I should join up with them or avoid them at all cost , I chose the latter. Since we all walk home and go to school together I walked on the opposite side of the street from them and put on my black hood.

Though I may have looked obvious I just didn't want to be with them right now or ruin their moment together. I tried hard to distance myself from them once in a while to give them more space to be together .In all honesty I didn't want to here what Naminé accomplished this week. Whether it was an A on a test or something else it always has to be about Naminé . I get that Roxas is being a good friend but he didn't need to brag about her.

Naminé , Naminé , Naminé ! Honestly he sounds like a broken record with how much he spouts her name . Then there's way he says her name. No , he doesn't just say her name he expresses her name . Like how I would express my feelings through the tip of my paint brush, Sorta like that . Though he says her name with strong emotions in such a special way he almost makes me feel guilty for liking him. I wish he would say my name like that... Sadly he probably never will. Poor innocent girl has to be the one I'm envy and jealous of because he spends most of his time with her. She didn't do a single thing wrong it was all on my account for liking the guy but then again it was so hard not to. With his dazzling smile , strong - willed personality , brave , loyal , sparkling blue eyes , dirty blond hair -

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a familiar voice call my name. I turned my face to the direction of the voice already knowing who it was.

" Xion!" Roxas called again waving his arm in a gesture that proclaimed ' come over here.' I shrugged my shoulders and begun my journey over to the other side of the street checking both sides of the road and seeing no cars I took that as a sign to walk across. I had the feeling of dread travel to the pit of my stomach feeling as though something bad was going to happen .

_Hooonk_

_Hooonk_

I stopped immediately taking on the trait of a deer stuck in headlights as a car was rapidly racing towards me like a bat out of hell. All I could do though was stare , couldn't move because I felt like someone had locked my feet onto the ground.

" Xion !" I heard someone yell though who , I don't know.

_XxxX_

So there who have it guys the first chapter. I know spelling errors . the imperfections make the perfections though . :D I don't know if I should continue or not maybe if I were to there would be one or two more chapters. Please review , follow and favorite if you want me to continue this story.

Note: Reviews do make my fingers type faster XD


End file.
